


Fanart: Cover & Illo for Walking on Wires and Power Lines

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, sqbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Cover design and illustration for Walking on Wires and Power Lines by NegativeBlue<br/>You can read this lovely story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4685918</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Cover & Illo for Walking on Wires and Power Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativeBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking on Wires and Power Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685918) by [NegativeBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/pseuds/NegativeBlue). 



> Just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun on this project and NegativeBlue (who is sooo not negative) was wonderful to work with. Hope everyone reads her story as I was very impressed with how it shaped up. You can find it at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4685918

[ ](http://imgur.com/uDx1MpV)

Fanart: Cover for Walking on Wires and Power Lines  
by  
NegativeBlue

[ ](http://imgur.com/D3pLyic)

Fanart: Illustration for Walking on Wires and Power Lines  
by  
NegativeBlue


End file.
